leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion skin
Champion skin (or just skin) refers to the color scheme or appearance of a champion. In League of Legends, most skins can be bought from the Riot Store with Riot Points, while others are or were available only from special events or promotions. Some of the skins in League of Legends also give champions different particle effects, quotes, and sound effects. Every skin has its own splash art that is displayed in champion select by clicking on the thumbnail after selection. To see all current and old splash arts, visit this gallery. Additionally, you can see the splash arts, along with the Chinese ones and a link to a 3D model of each skin by going to the Skins & Trivia sub page of each champion. Other ways to access these pages are to just search for the champion name on our search bar and add "Skins" after the name; or you could click any of the links below which contain the names of skins. Skins in the Store Skins that are/were purchasable in the store usually come in 6 different price tags: 390, 520, 975, 1350, 1820 or 3250 . The skins tagged with the 1820 price, also called Legendary Skins, are skins that usually affect the champion in more meaningful ways than just changes in appearance. As an example, will make him shoot out fireworks for his skills, instead of the normal projectiles. Even more special is Pulsefire Ezreal, who changes looks depending on the level of his ultimate ability, and comes with a summoner icon and profile banner. Therefore, this skin has the highest price yet, and costs 3250 RP. The "special effect rule" however isn't always true, especially for older legendary skins, where only the model was changed; those skins still had far more work put into them than the others at that time. Every few days, some skins are put on special discount for 50% or 75% of the original price. The current discounts are available on the Main Page. Available Skins As of March 29th, 2013 there are currently 341 skins available in the store, including the Lunar Revel skins and three Collector Edition Skins that are available from the bundle packs and retail. Lunar Revel Linked Skins Some champions have skins that share a certain theme with skins from other champions. Follow the link above to see these themes. Collector's Edition These Skins are available only through Collector's Editions. (Digital or Retail) These two skins are offered through bundles purchasable from the client store. This skin is offered through the Store Collector's Edition. These two pre-order exclusive skins were no longer available after October 26th, 2009. Unreleased Skins Upcoming The following new skin(s) are available on the PBE: * Leaks ;Models :The following models have been found in the game files or showcased at official events: ;Textures :The following skins textures appear in the game files, but do not have any associated model or artwork: ;Teasers * IronStylus has confirmed the will receive a new as part of her minor kit rework. Her current classic skin will be made available as in the same manner as .Ironstylus on Sejuani's visual upgrade * Morello has confirmed that will be received a new as part of his visual upgrade and minor kit rework. His current classic skin has been upgraded, and will be made available as in the same manner as .Morello on Trundle * Morello has confirmed Dragon Master for production. * The following skins appear in the game files: , , and . ** A silhouette resembling can be seen in artwork. * blueprint details the file names of , , , and in the top right corner, teasing at the possible expansion of the Battlecast series. ** A silhouette resembling can also be seen in artwork. * artwork was leaked, but its development is currently on hold. Special Events These skins were or are given for free for special events. Unavailable Skins The following skins can no long be purchased because they were seasonal event skins or were removed from the store. Legacy Skins The Legacy Skins are either skins that Riot has retired, seasonal skins, or special event skins that have been removed from the League of Legends Store and placed in Riot's Vault. Some, but not necessarily all, Legacy Skins will be re-released from the Vault for limited runs in the League of Legends Store. These skins only appear in the champion's information tab if you own them. Harrowing The following Halloween skins were released as "Legacy Skins," and as such may return in the future: Retired Skins The following classical skins have been retired and are no longer purchasable from the store. They have been made "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: Shadow Isles The following skins were released along with the remake of the Twisted Treeline as "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: Snowdown Showdown The following Holiday skins were released as "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: } !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011 - 10-Jan-2012 14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2012 !14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2012 !14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2012 !14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |- | !975 !2012 !14-Dec-2012- 6-Jan-2013 |} Limited Edition Skins The limited edition Skins were all skins available from the League of Legends store during seasonal or special events and purchasable for a certain duration and then were removed once the event was over. Limited edition skins will not be released from the vault for further purchasing, unfortunately, to retain their value to the players that own them. They only appear in the champion's information tab if you own them. 2010 Winter Games Celebration These skins were only available from February 12th, 2010 to March 2nd, 2010. Their release coincided with the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. 2010 FIFA World Cup These skins were released during to the FIFA World Cup, the male ones on June 22, 2010 and the female ones on June 28, 2010. All of them were removed from the store on November 1st, 2010. Harrowing The following Halloween skins were released as limited edition: } !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |-width:80%;" | !975 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !520 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !975 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !520 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |} Rusty Blitzcrank This skin was put on sale for 25% off before being put away in the Riot Vault and no longer being available for purchase from the store:Rusty Blitzcrank Skin Leaving the Store Season 2 Celebration This skin was released for a limited time during the Season 2 championship:Celebrate Season Two with Championship Riven Snowdown Showdown The following Holiday skins were released as limited edition: Urf the Manatee This skin was released after the tragic event that befell League of Legends April Fool's champion - Urf the Manatee by the claws of . The skin was available for two weeks with changing price before being removed from the store. In doing so, Urf DayHappy Urf Day was created and began the line of Urf skins in memory of the brave Manatee:Urf Day 2012 Skins Sale Archive This page is a record of the past skins that have been on sale before: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki/Sale/Archive1 List of Skins References External Links * Xorac List of skins at the German forum * Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends * All Skin Sales List at League of Legends Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists